Raimundo the Overlander
by IlIkEpIeAnDyEaH
Summary: It's like the book Gregor the Overlander, but way different. Raimundo is Gregor and Kimiko is Queen Luxa! RaiKim. Chap.2 UP!
1. The Overlander

Madi: HI!!

Tommi: Mi Kami! Madi!

Madi: Don't go all japanese on me, Tommi!

Tommi: **The crazy person doesn't own xioalin showdown or gregor the overlander.**

Madi:(teasing) am i really that crazy?

Tommi: yes.

Madi: Oh...

**Chap.1: Bonding**

**KIMIKO'S P.O.V.**

_**Nalia the flier I bond to you**_

_**Our life and death as one, we two**_

_**In dark, in flame, in war, in strife**_

_**I save you as I save my life**_

_'Say it back! Say it back!' I mentelly pleaded._

_**Kimiko the human I bond to you**_

_**Our life and death are one, we two**_

_**In dark, in flame, in war, in strife**_

_**I save you as I save my life.**_

_I had never been so happy before! The bat of my dreams, we have finally bonded! This was the greatest day of my life!! My life is worthless no more! I was so happy! Excitment rushed through my veins until..."HEY! NO-NALIA!" I screamed as my bat was plucked away by another, larger bat. "YOU ROTTON PEICE OF HELL! GIVE BACK MY BOND!!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. Me and the council jumped to save her but in a moment, she was thrown against the hard floor-right into a bunch of sharp rocks! I screamed even louder as Nalia's body burst open on the rocks. Her blood oozed out, her organs hung, and her life was gone. My bond. My heart felt like Nalia's body. Burst into millions of pieces. Nalia..._

I woke up from my dream. I was on my bed twisted in my covers. I sighed. I was having that again. It was two years ago. I had to forget it...but..I couln't. I just couldn't. "Queen Kimiko! Arisen! An Overlander has just arrived!" barked Jack, my servent. An Overlander? Could it not be? I dressed immediatly and brushed my hair. I placed my crown on my head and headed out of the palace. As I approached outside, there he was. An Overlander. "Overlander! State your name!" I barked.

**RAIMUNDO'S P.O.V.**

Oh great! First in my luandry room, now in a underground place.

_/FLASH BACK//_

_I was in my luandry room doing the (you guessed it) luandry. Boo, my two-year-old sister was playing around. She came to an air vent and opened it. "Boo? BOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I had yelled as she was sucked down. I dropped the clothes to grab on to her. Bad idea. I fell with her down a long tunnel that we fell down for who knows how long! We finally landed where Boo made friends with giant cockroaches. Then they took us to some place with other humans. _

"Overlander! Name?" said the girl again. "Raimundo." I replied. I looked at her up and down. She was a girl with pale, pale skin everyone of her veins could be seen and her eyes were as purple as a lilly. She was only a few inches shorter then me but her gaze seemed as if she thought she was six feet tall. "I am Queen Kimiko, and this is Regelia." Kimiko stated, guestering out toward the city. I nodded, but didn't look. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. My eyes was glued to her. She smirked. "And when you are done staring at myself, I will tell you more and show you more of Regelia." I blushed and followed her into a huge palace. "Omi! Clay! Master Fung! I am here! I have brought the Overlander!" said Kimiko. "Uh..HI?" I said/asked. Kimiko giggled. "Raimundo the Overlander-" she started. I couldn't take it. "No. Call me Rai. Raimundo is to formal for me." I said. She gigled again and intoduced me the same way. "Raimundo the Overlander this is my grandfather Master Fung..." she guestered toward to old man. He smiled back at me. "...Omi is my cousin..." she continued pionting toward the blad yellow dude. "Hello." he said. Not really interested. "And Clay, Omi's bond." She said showing me the big brown. Yikes! "What's a bond?" I asked. "It is when a human and a flier bond by reciting a verse." she replied. I didn't really understand. But I didn't want to ask again. "Do you have a bond?" I asked. She froze. Her eyes started watering and she ran to her room. I stood there confused as she ran off.

**Well there's the first chappie! And RaiKim moments in later chapters! This is based like Grogor the Overlander but completly different. You'll see! You already can! **

**Weird BY Nature,**

**Madison(Madi)**


	2. The Prophecy of Death

Me: Hi's again! Me is back!

Tommi: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!

Me: HEY! That's not nice (snif)

Tommi: Awww...DEAL WITH IT (evil laugh)

Me: Your not bad at being evil!

Tommi" No Dip. **IlIkEpIaNdYeAh does NOT own xiaolin showdown nor gregor the overlander.**

**Chap.2: The Prophecy of Death**

**KIMIKO'S P.O.V.**

I should not had run away. But I had to. I am in my room crying on my bed. I need to forget about Nalia and everything that was her. Her smile, her curiotsity(sp?), her ways of being funny. It was to much. I felt as if a giant rock of pressure was crushing down on my shoulders. And all I could do was add on weight ot the rock. A large knock, at my door, and then a voice we heard. "Queen Kimiko! Arisen, once more! The Overlander and your family ar waiting down the stairs!" barked my ever so annoying servent. Once again Jack. "I will be there in a moments time." I said back, slight edge in my voice. I ran back outside to apolize to the Overlander and my family.

**RAIMUNDO'S P.O.V.**

Master Fung came to me as Kimiko ran off. "She mourns for her bond. Her bond was killed moments after her bonding." he said. His voice was gentle, but also stern. "Oh..." was all I could say. Omi rose from his seat as Kimiko entered the room. "Sorry to all for my in correct behavior. I did not mean to be outcasting the Overlander." She said, looking in my eyes the whole time. "It's cool." I said. "Cool?" she asked, anaware of it's meanng. "Uh..okay, nicer,...better." I explained, rather shy. "Very well! Now Raimundo, Kimiko! Come with me! Omi and Clay may procede(sp?) with us as well." said Master Fung. We all nodded and followed Master Fung into a dark room. Omi ran up to Kimiko, whispered something in her ear, and they both laughed. As we ended the passage-way I looked around. It was some sort of room filled with bunches of writings! "Raimundo, this is the prophecy room." replied Master Fung. That explains it. I nodded as we stopped at a certain prophecy. "This is the Prophecy of Death." Master Fung announced. I nodded again. "Yeah.. but why am I here." Becuase the Prophecy of Death, is about you." He said. I looked up trembling at the prophecy. Why me?

**Um yes hello! I'll write much longer next time but I have to be going and I wanted this to be done!! Please read and review!**

**Omi: If this is a version of Gregor the Overlander, and I'm playing Henry...that means..I-**

**Me: NO! SHUT UP DON'T SAY ANYTHING! Don't give away the surprise!**

**Omi: meanie.**

**THANX FOR READIN' NOW DO SOME REVIEWIN'!!**


End file.
